Muv Luv The Invasion
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: Acouple years have passed since Argos flight has disbanded but are called in again back to Alaska but are given an important mission to stop the Beta from coming to earth again but what will the team face when trying to stop the Beta read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I don't own Muv Luv or any of its characters.

Inside of a dream a metor is heading to earth with millions of beta inside "Everyone retreat back to the shuttle I'll plant the bomb and come back trust me! so get out of here!"

"You better be" As he get's closer to the metoer beta attacked him from everywhere as he sets down damaged he arms the bomb in 10 seconds, 'I'm to banged up can't even stand up or fly'

Just as he decided his fate the beta swarmed him, he muttered a few words in the com link "I'm sorry everyone I lied I won't be behind you guys and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay longer with you- KKKKKKRRRRRRR!"

The radio only had static interferance as the bomb went off.

Present day

Argos flight and the developement project of tsf was disbanded 1 year ago and the Beta are growing weaker in numbers but still have control of some major continents. Inside of a transport plane the flight officer came over to Yuya "2Lt. Yuuya Brighes I presume" Yuuya looked at the flight officer.

"Yes I'm 2Lt. Yuuya Brighes is there a problem sir?" the officer shook his head "No you remember argos flight? Well the world is putting together a special forces unit that holds the best of the best of tsf pilots and your being picked"

Yuya was surprised by this "Wait why would the world want to powers want to assemble their ace pilots for a special unit?" The pilot had fear and anxiety inside of him but answered his questions.

"You won't like this but our satilites have picked up an astroid that contains millions and millions of beta that can wipe out the earth in a matter of days" Yuuya's face went pale as he imagens the carnage that the beta would cause if they land on earth.

'We are close to destroying their forces on earth but anouther invasion is coming this is fucked up' Yuuya watched as the officer walked back to the cockpit but stood up and shouted at the officer.

"Wait! when am I going to be shipped back?!" The person responded "Right now, we're changing course to alaska"

As the plane touched down Yuya unloaded his tsf and went to the flight hanger as ordered, as he went to the hanger he remember that the hanger he was at was where Yui and Yuuya said their goodbyes to each other.

"Well look who it is guys!" Yuuya looked to his side and see Vincent, Valerio, Tarisa, and Stella, "I guess the gang is back together!" Tarisa yelled joyously.

Yuuya smiled that his friends were back and safe but he couldn't find Yui, Cryska, and Inia 'I guess they won't make it' "So you guys got told the same thing right?"

Everyone looked at Yuya confused "What are you talking about?" Vincent asked confused followed by Stella "We were told we are apart of the new unit only you?"

Yuya didn't want them to panick from the information he was given but he didn't want to lie to his friends "I was told that argos flight will be put together with the ace pilots of the world powers"

Tarisa had a wide smiled as if readying for a fight or challenge "I'll beat the ace pilots to show that I'm the best!" everyone lauphed from her statment but Yuuya felt guilty not telling them.

The group went to the briefing room to see Cui, Yui, Inia, and Cryska setting and discussing the tsf that would be used for the space program (or operation) "The new XFJ-01a Shiranui is able to be installed with newer equipment but since you two are better together we'll try to modify your terminator"

"I guess everyone's here now" "It appears so" everyone walked in and started to talk but Yuuya went to the restrooms and as he went out Inia was outside "Yuuya! it's been so long!" Inia quickly jumps on him pushing him back to the door.

"Inia you got taller and older" Inia looked at Yuuya "Is that suppose to be a joke?" Yuuya laught nervously. As the two walked to the mess hall and talked about how they've been Cryska shows up "Inia so that's where you've been don't run off and meet with a stranger like h-"

"Hello Cryska how's it been?" Cryska looked at Yuuya and turned away "I've been doing ok how- how about you?" Yuuya noticed that Cryska and Inia had more emotions and became more self aware.

"It's been ok I'm just glad everyone survived after everyone went their seperate ways" Yuuya, Cryska, and Inia went to the mess hall to see everyone in their including old and new faces.

"Guess he's back with company" Vincent whispered to Valerio "I guess your right" the both of them smirked and had ideas about them.

"Yuuya could you let me talk to you in private?" Yui went to Yuuya and asked him "Sure where though?" she pointed outside of the room and they went outside.

"Yuuya we need you to lead the team as the new sqaud leader" Yuuya didn't like that he was going to be the leader "But where are you going to be then?" "I'm going to be in the command post with the others"

"Your the ace pilot amoung us so your going to come with us besides who has a larger grudge in the team than you?" Yuuya joked about her grudge and she laupht "Ahahaha fine I'll stay with you guys"

Just then a alarm sounded and the loud speaker came alive "THIS IS NOT A DRILL ALL TSF PILOTS ARE TO ASSEMBLE BETA ARE ATTACKING THE BASE ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS!" just as the announcement ended everyone from the mess hall ran out and headed towards the hanger.

As everyone got inside of their tsf they see an enourmas dust cloud and explosions from tsf units that are locked in combat "Everyone approach with caution they have tank, grappler, destroyer... and FORT CLASSES! HQ OUT!"

Yui signaled everyone and they lifted off but Yuuya stayed as he see blood on the side of a wall and went to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright, I don't own Muv Luv or any of its characters.

Yui and the rest of Argos flight reached the front lines and began to open fire on the incoming Beta "Everyone show these bastards no mercy!" Everyone began to fire with new vigor as Argos flight comes in and shouts these words.

Mean while inside of the Yukon base the infantry divion is getting ready to fight until a hole opens from the ground and Beta come out eating any marines who were tooken by the Beta.

"This is Bravo company we are under attack by Beta soldiers requesting imediate help to plug the hole cause we can't hold them off!" Yuuya heard the broadcast and replied "Bravo company retreat to HQ they might be trying to attack us from behind!" "Yes sir but the Beta are following us!"

"Plant bombs anything that'll slow them down just make sure you guys make it back to HQ!" Yuuya quickly used his thrusters to 100% and got to the beta hole, hundreds of beta were flooding out.

'Damn theres to much I guess a grenade!' Yuuya grab a grenade from his tsf and threw it down the hole closing it permanently "This is Argos 1 I have closed the Beta hole over" Yuuya felt the ground rumble and threw his tsf into a emty hanger.

As Yuuya got up he spots a Fort class staring at him with two tanks on it pouncing upon Yuuya, He doghed the first one and shot the second one in mid air.

"2 down 1 to g-!" Yuuya was thrown again but he got up and fired at it "Come on you bitch!"

At the first line Argos flight team was holding them off but was running low on fuel and ammo "I'm Running low landing now!" as Stella said this others started to report this to Yui except the scarlet twins.

"Wait were lost someone WHERES YUUYA!?" everyone didn't know but remember the distress call but was answered by someone "Ensighn berchenowa and Sestina I need you to find Yuuya and grab a ammo crate back" "Roger" the both of them said it in unison.

As the scarlet twins cut down 3 more beta then flew to where Yuuya last trasmitted his radio but found a fortress class beta and a tsf despratly fighting it "Cryska it's Yuuya!" as they zoomed in they hear Yuuya "Is that all you got!"

Yuuya switched to his sword and cut the legs but the whip from the Beta came in and was about to smack him but the scarlet twins intervened and sliced the whip "Cryska Inia what are you guys doing here?! For get it right now we have to destroy this fort before it wreaks havoc.

"Roger" as they fought the fortress class Yuuya was slammed to the ground and the scarlet twins defeated the fort class Beta but was concerned about Yuuya's condition "Yuuya are you alright?"

Yuuya got up and replied "Yeah I'm allright Just have some minor damages" "Good because Lt. Takamaura ordered us to find you and grab a ammo crate" Yuuya knew the ammo crate was and grabbed them and went to Yui's position.

"Yui we can't take much more of this" Yui and the rest of Argos flight were surrounded by Beta "We'll hold them off until reinforcements get here then were out" Yui was thrown to the ground as a destoryer charges at her.

"Yui!" Yuuya flew down and killed the destroyer before it could do any harm to Yui or anyone and dropped the ammo crate. "Everyone the ammo we took are explosive rounds now hurry everyone grab the ammo one at a time first one's are those that are empty"

"Alright time to waste them!" Tarisa used killed Beta after Beta and so did everyone else "Anyone know when's reinforcements are coming?" Valero asked concerned "Yeah we should be getting them right about now"

As they fought the Beta off for 2 more minutes 5 jets flew in and carpet bombed the Beta "Told you" Stella smiled but noone could see it, "Kkkkrrr this is HQ we are in need of help Beta have broke the first layer of defence and Argod flight you are to get here asap but be catouis Beta soldiers might be around the corner"

"I guess we're going into the gutter" the group of tsf flew off to HQ to find pools of blood on the ground and human remains "This... This was a desprate fight" Yuuya said these words in a cold manner.

Argos flight exited their tsf and looked around to find acouple of rifles on the ground with a arm on or finger.

As they entered the base dead bodys of Beta layed covered with bullet holes, Yuuya,Cryska and Inia went room to room searching for survivers or anything that wasn't human just as they opened a door a beta came out onto Yuuya trying to eat him.

"CRYSKA, INIA!" Cryska turned around and fired into it's head killing it, "Thank you" Cryska, and Inia started to look into a diffrent room when another Beta came out of the room and jumped on Cryska.

Cryska quickly called to Inia"Inia!" Inia tried to fire but was empty too, Yuuya quickly ran to the nova and slammed it with the but of his gun, he step on it and fired into the Beta.

"We have to get to Hq now!" the three ran fown the corridor and found a barricade with guards inside "Hey your Argos flight aren't you?" Yuuya,Cryska, and Inia stopped and said yes to the gaurds.

As they went in the rest of the team was inside "What took you so long?" Yiu looked at them to find Yuuya bloody "Never mind right now we have new order's"

A tall decorated old person walked to his team and started to brief them, "As you all know the Beta are getting weaker in force and are almost wiped from the face of the earth but we have news of a metoer filled with Beta iheading towards earth"

"So what are we to do General?" the general didn't have a certain face but said it "We want you to head towards the metoer and plant the bomb destroying the Beta" Everyone looked at him.

"This is a suicidal mission the succes rate is low because who knows what kind of monsters are there!" Everyone in the room started to have a wary look and more people started to argue "STOP!" Yuuya stopped the argueing and said what he had in mind.

"If you don't want to go on the mission then fine but I'm going to complete it wether alone or not!" everyone looked at Yuuya in awe as he shows his devotion to fighting, the General looked at Yuuya and simply laughed.

"Hahaha you show great comitment and duty as a soldier but are you sure if you want to go by yourself?" Yuuya answered without hesitation "YES SIR!" the General pulled out a plan and gave it to Yuuya "Well here's the data and equipment and get to the launch bay now!"

Yuuya saluted and left everyone, "Yuuya really is going to do it huh?" Tarisa said with a guilty face along everyone "I guess so" Stella added with Tarisa just as everyone was about to leave Inia stopped them.

"Why?... Why are are we having Yuuya risk his life for everyone he's doing it for us and were just letting him go alone!?" Everyone looked at her but looked away "Inia right we can't let him do it by himself" Vincent said in a louder voice.

Out of nowhere the General came and gave them the same thing as Yuuya "I see you guys weren't chickening out after all, but you better hurry before he leaves" Everyone looked at the General and saluted then left for the launch bay.

Authers note: Okay I want to say this I'm going to be making 3 diffrent endings but Idk if I should so please tell me if you want the multiple ending cause it's Muv luv alternate total ecplise


	3. Chapter 3 purgatory ed 1

Copyright, I don't own Muv Luv or any of its characters.

Yuuya loaded his tsf onto the shuttle and awaited the launch and did something to make the time pass but then his screen shows everyone.

"Yuuya if you plan on leaving by your self you will need support" Cryska showed a small smile on her face "And a Captain Yuuya"

Yui said with a smirk and everyone showed a small smile and some encourgement "I thougt you all chickened out"

Yuuya had a smirk on his face and everyone loaded their tsf onto the shuttle "Count down will commence in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... lift off"

Just then everyone felt the G-force against their body and held on, the shuttle propelled slowly ingto the air but then it suddenly went faster after getting close to space.

Inside of the cockpits everyone started to feel light and the shuttle then switched to manual pilot and appeared on Yuuya's screen.

"Ok everyone hang on tight the target is 50 miles away and I'll be accelerating" Everyone in unison said "Roger" Just then they felt the G-force again.

In the journey Yuuya opened a secure line and sent it to Yui "Yui do you have a minute?" Yui jumped surprised to hear Yuuya's voice.

"Of course I do what would I be doing anyways" Yuuya pushed a button and he focused on talking "Yui I know this is late but when we get back would you like to..."

Yuuya paused and his face was getting bright red "Like to what?" Yui had a excited face but kept it hidden but inside of her she was yelling 'Oh my god why is he getting red is it because he's proposing to me?!'

Yuuya continued "Would you... like to... ... Would you like to go out with me when we get back!" Yuuya face was deep red.

Yui eyes were wide open and she started to turn pink like Yuuya "I... I... I'd love too" Yuuya was filled with happines but it changed as soon as the alarm sounded.

"Yui if we make it out I want to make our first date special!" Yui thought about what he said but replied with a short answer "Ok but now let's kill some Beta!"

Yuuya nodded and stopped the shuttle and everyone departed from it carring a bomb as large as a tsf but smaller.

"Ok Stella,Valerio you guys escort the bomb, Tarisa, Inia, and Cryska, defend the shuttle, Yui and me will dispatch the incoming Beta alright?"

"Roger" Without a hesitation everyone opened fire doing their part. Stella and Valerio escorted the bomb slowly but got to the destination but encountered a large group of Beta.

"We need back up Yuuya!" Valerio said while pulling the trigger killing the beta on top of him.

"Ok" Yuuya and Yui speeded towards their position encoutering Beta along the way when they finaly got there Stella and Valerio were back to back with their melee weapons.

"Where are you Yuuya!?" Valerio sliced beta after Beta along with Stella "Yuuya were out of ammo we need back up now!"

Yuuya and Yui flew from above and sprayed their bullets everywhere killing Beta but more came in to replace them.

"Theres too many conserve your ammo!" Stella said while grabbing some ammo from Yuuya tsf.

"Roger, Inia, Cryska, Tirisa how are you guys holding?" There was pause before gunfire then Tarisa's voice "Were being pushing back along with the shuttle we can't stay for too long!"

Yuuya looked at the estimated time for the beta asteroid to arrive at earth and read 10 minutes.

"Hold out for 5 more minutes that's all I'm asking" Yuuya waited for their reply but heard Inia's voice.

"Yuuya hurry there getting closer to us please hurry up with the bomb" Then all they heard was static.

"Damn it how much further are we till we reach the asteroid?" Yui looked at her navigation system and said "It's close we just have to keep going up-"

Yui stopped talking and looked at the asteroid "Yui what's wrong?" Everyone turned to where she was looking then everyone gasped.

"That's big..." Everyone kept staring until Yuuya charged in along with the bomb strapped onto him.

"Yuuya what are you doing?!" Everyone shouted in unison and watched Yuuya fly in at an alarming speed swiftly killing any Beta in his way.

"Yuuya... Everyone give him covering fire!" Yui shouted and everyone fired but then a second tsf followed.

"Yui what are you doing?" "He can't go alone!" Yui gritted her teeth and kept squeezing the trigger until she reach Yuuya.

"Yui? why are you here?" Yui was about to answer until they heard Tarisa "Yuuya I was just contacted by H.Q that we have to pull out! I'm heading your way!"

"Yuuya come on we have to leave now!" Yui tugged his tsf hand but soon felt G- force "What are you doing Yuuya we have to go!"

Valerio caught Yui's tsf and started to return to the shuttle along with Valerio, Yuuya looked up to them then to the metoer and changed his line to the team line.

"Everyone retreat back to the shuttle I'll plant the bomb and come back trust me so get out of here" Yuuya started to fire upon the Beta that were getting close to him.

"You better be" Tarisa said on the line while directing the shuttle their direction. As he get's closer to the metoer Beta started to swarm him from all sides.

As he sets down damaged he arms the bomb in ten seconds before looking at his tsf 'I'm to banged up can't even stand up or fly'

Just as he decided his fate the beta swarmed him, he muttered a few words in the com link "I'm sorry everyone I lied I won't be behind you guys and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay longer with you Yui KKKKKKKRRRRRRRRR!"

Yui looked at her screen and saw his smiling face and her head slumpt down, she started to think 'Why... Why did I not do anything' Yuis tears started to float inside of her helmet.

When Yui and the others made it back to the shuttle they were already close to earths atmosphere and when they all completed their boarding they felt the explosion.

Inia head counted everyone and found Yuuya missing "Where's Yuuya?" Everyone turned away from their screens and had the look of sadness.

"Cryska where's Yuuya?" Cryska didn't know like Inia and checked the com links and found his last broadcast "I'm sorry everyone I lied I won't be behind you guys and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay longer with you Yui KKKKKKKRRRRRRRRR!"

Inia heard this and went over to Cryska for comfort "There, there Inia... I know... I know..." Cryska started to cry with her.

When they reached earth they could still see the the explosion but all around the world everyone cheered for the destruction of the Beta asteroid.

As the wheels of the shuttle touched down at the Alaska base everyone from inside came out and started to celabrate but when everyone came out of their tsf they all didn't look happy or anything.

But their emotions didn't change the crowds but when a news reporter came up to them he asked a few questions.

"Sir... Miss... Miss" Everytime he asked for one they all ignored him and contined walking but then he asked Yui "Miss if you mind will you tell us the succesfulness of the operation and how does it feel to be heros?"

Yui answered "We lost a man... I wouldn't call it succesful and were not heros" Yui started to walk away until he commited "Well he was just another grunt in the army are you suggesting a grunt like him was the hero?"

Yui stopped dead in her track and went back to the reporter and socked him in the face "If you want to make fun of the real hero of this operation then you'll have to go through me!"

Yui started to take her weapon out until Cryska came by and pulled her along with her "Why did you pull me away!?" "I know you're mad and I'm also mad about what that person said"

Yui stopped her aggresiveness and went along with everyone else. When they arrived to their locker room they heard about how they made it with one casultie.

"Damn media they don't know how important someones life is" Valerio punched his locker making a dent then someone came in.

"Hey guys congrats on the mission and-" Vincent stopped and looked at them "Wheres Yuuya" Everyone looked away from his worried face and Vincent finaly knew what happened.

"No... No... he couldn't have! Tell me this isn't real!" they all still had their gazes away from him and he sat down on the bench.

Just then they heard on the radio "I just heard that the heros of the mission are going to be awarded medals from all of the world leaders today in 10 minutes"

Everyone started to change from their tsf suits to their military uniforms and went to the award ceremony.

When they came out and on to the red carpet everyone hollowed cheers toward the group of heros and they proceeded towards the stage with the world leaders.

When everyone was awarded their medals they each came to the mic. and said a few words "My name is 1Lt. Yui Takamura and I would..." Yui paused then looked up to the sky and smiled before completing her sentence.

"My name is 1Lt. Yui Takamura and I do not deserve these medals If you want to give medals to someone then give it to 2Lt. Yuuya Brighes that is all" Everyone who recieved their medals went up and said the same thing.

The audience looked at them with shock and so did the world leaders then the emperer of Japan came to Yui and the group of pilots acompanied by a gaurd "And Why do you give your medals to this Yuuya Brighes?"

Yui stepped up and said "Because he sacrificed himself to save us and the planet with his own life" The Emperer started to laugh sofly before talking again "Truly wise words Yui" she turned away and went back to her seat.

The group of pilots saluted then left the stage then the base.

2 years later

Flowers were thrown on the massive grave and statue by a well dressed girl along with a younger girl and they left but bumped into someone familiar.

"Yui?" "Cryska, Inia?" they both looked at each other and the sisters left with a mutter "Honor him", Yui walked to the same grave and statue and set a bouqe of flowers and a small offering.

"Yuuya it's been a long time, I know what you did was to save the planet and I respect that..." Yui started to lose control of her emotions.

"But... I wanted you to stay with me... You even promised but you sacrificed yourself- but even if you are in space or dead I hope you will keep your promise"

Yui wiped her face then felt the wind blowing her hair up and she put her hair down and looked into the sky thinking of him.

Somewhere inside of space a battle torn tsf sat there in the endless void of space it's head light flickered with white light but it soon got weak and disappeared but the arm of the tsf was extended to the planet with a grasp.

Authers note: I thank you for saying yes to the multiple ending thakn you but this is the first ending lets see 2 more to go or three but it's gonna be like this but with a diffrent character and the other 2 will be diffrent endings thank you for reading this should be called... WAAAAHHHH idk a good title please help me with this chapter name!


	4. Chapter 4 one death to save everyone

Copyright, I don't own Muv Luv or any of its characters.

Yuuya loaded his tsf onto the shuttle and awaited the launch and did something to make the time pass but then his screen shows everyone.

"Yuuya if you plan on leaving by your self you will need support" Cryska showed a small smile on her face "And a Captain Yuuya"

Yui said with a smirk and everyone showed a small smile and some encourgement "I thougt you all chickened out"

Yuuya had a smirk on his face and everyone loaded their tsf onto the shuttle "Count down will commence in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... lift off"

Just then everyone felt the G-force against their body and held on, the shuttle propelled slowly ingto the air but then it suddenly went faster after getting close to space.

Inside of the cockpits everyone started to feel light and the shuttle then switched to manual pilot and appeared on Yuuya's screen.

"Ok everyone hang on tight the target is 50 miles away and I'll be accelerating" Everyone in unison said "Roger" Just then they felt the G-force again.

In the journey Yuuya opened a secure line and sent it to Cryska "Cryska do you have a minute?" Cryska was surprised to hear Yuuya's voice.

"Of course I do what is it?" Yuuya pushed a button and he focused on talking "Cryska I know this is late but when we get back would you like to..."

Yuuya paused and his face was getting bright red "Like to what?" Cryska had a feeling she never experienced but she felt happy inside.

Yuuya continued "Would you... like to... ... Would you like to go out with me when we get back!" Yuuya face was deep red.

Cryska eyes were wide open and she started to turn pink like Yuuya "I... I... I would love too" Yuuya was filled with happines but it changed as soon as the alarm sounded.

"Cryska if we make it out of this alive I promise I'll stay with you!" Cryska thought about what he said but replied with a short answer "Alright Yuuya"

Yuuya nodded and stopped the shuttle and everyone departed from it carring a bomb as large as a tsf but smaller.

"Ok Stella,Yui you guys escort the bomb, Tarisa, and Valerio, defend the shuttle, Cryska, Inia and me will dispatch the incoming Beta alright?"

"Roger" Without a hesitation everyone opened fire doing their part. Stella and Yui escorted the bomb slowly but got to the destination but encountered a large group of Beta.

"We need back up Yuuya!" Yui said while pulling the trigger killing the beta on top of her tsf.

"Ok" Yuuya,Cryska, and Inia speeded towards their position encoutering Beta along the way when they finaly got there Stella and Yui were back to back with their melee weapons.

"Where are you Yuuya!?" Yui sliced beta after Beta along with Stella "Yuuya were out of ammo we need back up now!"

Yuuya, Inia, and Cryska flew from above and sprayed their bullets everywhere killing Beta but more came in to replace them.

"Theres too many conserve your ammo!" Stella said while grabbing some ammo from Yuuya tsf.

"Roger, Valeroi, Tirisa how are you guys holding?" There was pause before gunfire then Tarisa's voice "Were being pushing back along with the shuttle we can't stay for too long!"

Yuuya looked at the estimated time for the beta asteroid to arrive at earth and read 10 minutes.

"Hold out for 5 more minutes that's all I'm asking" Yuuya waited for their reply but heard Valerio's voice.

"Yuuya hurry there getting closer to us, hurry up with the bomb" Then all they heard was static.

"Damn it how much further are we till we reach the asteroid?" Yui looked at her navigation system and said "It's close we just have to keep going up-"

Yui stopped talking and looked at the asteroid "Yui what's wrong?" Everyone turned to where she was looking then everyone gasped.

"That's big..." Everyone kept staring until Yuuya charged in along with the bomb strapped onto him.

"Yuuya what are you doing?!" Everyone shouted in unison and watched Yuuya fly in at an alarming speed swiftly killing any Beta in his way.

"Yuuya... Everyone give him covering fire!" Yui shouted and everyone fired but then a second tsf followed.

"Cryska, Inia what are you doing?" "He can't go alone!" Cryska gritted her teeth and kept squeezing the trigger until she reach Yuuya.

"Cryska, Inia? why are you here?" they was about to answer until they heard Tarisa "Yuuya I was just contacted by H.Q that we have to pull out! I'm heading your way!"

"Yuuya come on we have to leave now!" Cryska tugged his tsf hand but soon felt G- force "What are you doing Yuuya we have to go!"

Yui caught Cryska, and Inia's tsf and started to return to the shuttle along with Stella, Yuuya looked up to them then to the metoer and changed his com. line to the team line.

"Everyone retreat back to the shuttle I'll plant the bomb and come back trust me so get out of here" Yuuya started to fire upon the Beta that were getting close to him.

"You better be" Tarisa said on the line while directing the shuttle their direction. As he get's closer to the metoer Beta started to swarm him from all sides.

As he sets down damaged he arms the bomb in ten seconds before looking at his tsf 'I'm to banged up can't even stand up or fly'

Just as he decided his fate the beta swarmed him, he muttered a few words in the com link "I'm sorry everyone I lied I won't be behind you guys and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay longer with you Cryska I love yo- KKKKKKKRRRRRRRRR!"

Cryska looked at her screen and saw his smiling face and her head slumpt down, she started to think 'Why... Why didn't I stay stay with him!' Cryska tears started to float inside of her helmet.

When Yui and the others made it back to the shuttle they were already close to earths atmosphere and when they all completed their boarding they felt the explosion.

Valerio head counted everyone and found Yuuya missing "Where's Yuuya?" Everyone turned away from their screens and had the look of sadness.

"Cryska where's Yuuya?" Cryska Held onto Inia and Inia comforted her "There, there Cryska... I know..." Inia started to cry with her.

When they reached earth they could still see the the explosion but all around the world everyone cheered for the destruction of the Beta asteroid.

As the wheels of the shuttle touched down at the Alaska base everyone from inside came out and started to celabrate but when everyone came out of their tsf they all didn't look happy or anything.

But their emotions didn't change the crowds but when a news reporter came up to them he asked a few questions.

"Sir... Miss... Miss" Everytime he asked for one they all ignored him and contined walking but then he asked Cryska "Miss if you mind will you tell us the succesfulness of the operation and how does it feel to be heros?"

Cryska answered "We lost a man... I wouldn't call it succesful and were not the heros you think" she started to walk away until he commited "Well he was just another grunt in the army are you suggesting a grunt like him was the hero?"

Cryska stopped dead in her track and went back to the reporter and socked him in the face "If you want to make fun of Yuuya and the hero of this operation then you'll have to go through me!"

Cryska started to take her weapon out until Yui came by and pulled her along with her "Why did you pull me away!?" "I know you're mad and I'm also mad about what that person said"

Cryska stopped her aggresiveness and went along with everyone else. When they arrived to their locker room they heard about how they made it with one casultie.

"Damn media they don't know how important someones life is" Valerio punched his locker making a dent then someone came in.

"Hey guys congrats on the mission and-" Vincent stopped and looked at them "Wheres Yuuya" Everyone looked away from his worried face and Vincent finaly knew what happened.

"No... No... he couldn't have! Tell me this isn't real!" they all still had their gazes away from him and he sat down on the bench.

Just then they heard on the radio "I just heard that the heros of the mission are going to be awarded medals from all of the world leaders today in 10 minutes"

Everyone started to change from their tsf suits to their military uniforms and went to the award ceremony.

When they came out and on to the red carpet everyone hollowed cheers toward the group of heros and they proceeded towards the stage with the world leaders.

When everyone was awarded their medals they each came to the mic. and said a few words "My name is Cryska Berchan..." Cryska paused then looked up to the sky and smiled before completing her sentence.

"My name is Cryska Berchanwa and I do not deserve these medals If you want to give medals to someone then give it to 2Lt. Yuuya Brighes that is all" Everyone who recieved their medals went up and said the same thing and left it on stage.

The audience looked at them with shock and so did the world leaders then 1Lt. Sandek went towards and said "Why do you want to give your medals away? you earned them!"

Cryska knew she did but loved Yuuya she stepped up to him and said "Because he sacrificed himself to save us and the planet with his own life" Lt. Sandek just laughed "Ahaha you really are attached to him well there's no reason for me to bother then"

Cryska left the stage with Inia with a salute and left so did everyone else.

2 years later

Flowers were thrown on the massive grave and statue by a well dressed girl along with a younger girl.

"Yuuya I... I wished you would have stayed but you left because if you didn't then everyone wouldn't be here but I thank you, you showed me happiness I never experienced and... Love"

Cryska looked downwards and began to cry "And... *sniff* Yuuya I wanted to say I love you before we left the base 3 years ago but I guess I was late to say it up there... good bye Yuuya and I love you"

Tears streamed down her face and she stood there then saluted and left with Inia "Cryska did they ever went back up to get Yuuya back?" Cryska looked at her with sadness when she said this and she said "Yes they are doing so right now"

Inia smiled and said "I want to see his tsf again and him" "_I love you too Cryska and I'm sorry..." _Just then Cryska felt like she heard his voice and she looked up to the sky and wondered 'Are you still alive Yuuya?'

Somewhere outside of space a battle torn tsf sat there in the endless void of space it's head light flickered with white light but it soon got weak and disappeared but the arm of the tsf was extended to the planet with a grasp and there laid someone eye's closed with the name Yuuya Brighes on his suit.

Authors note: there will be only three alternate endings that is all lol


	5. Chapter 5 please be alright!

Copyright, I don't own Muv Luv or any of its characters.

Yuuya loaded his tsf onto the shuttle and awaited the launch and did something to make the time pass but then his screen shows everyone.

"Yuuya if you plan on leaving by your self you will need support" Cryska showed a small smile on her face "And a Captain Yuuya"

Yui said with a smirk and everyone showed a small smile and some encourgement "I thougt you all chickened out"

Yuuya had a smirk on his face and everyone loaded their tsf onto the shuttle "Count down will commence in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... lift off"

Just then everyone felt the G-force against their body and held on, the shuttle propelled slowly ingto the air but then it suddenly went faster after getting close to space.

Inside of the cockpits everyone started to feel light and the shuttle then switched to manual pilot and appeared on Yuuya's screen.

"Ok everyone hang on tight the target is 50 miles away and I'll be accelerating" Everyone in unison said "Roger" Just then they felt the G-force again.

**Minutes later**

Yuuya put the craft on auto pilot and opened his com. link to Yui "Hey Yui how are you holding up?"

Yui thinking about the battle plan immediatly jumped from Yuuya's voice "I'm doing fine... but Yuuya?"

"What is it?" Yuuya thought he was about to get a yelling but saw her face turn pink "Yuuya if we make it out... could you and me go out and celebrate together"

Yuuya was thinking about it then his mind came to a conclusion and his face also turned red 'Is she asking me out!?'

*Gulp* Yuuya was now nervous "Sure but make sure Vinc. doesn't drag me off first" Yuuya could have sworn he saw a sparkle in her eye's.

Yuuya was about to say something else but his com. link opened "Sorry Yui I got someone calling" with Yuuya hanging up Yui was jumping with happiness.

'Oh my god I finally did it!' Yui kept jumping up and down happily and thinking about what she would wear.

**Yuuya**

When Yuuya answered the call Cryska's face popped up "What is it Cryska?" Yuuya could tell something was wrong with her just by looking at his face "Yuuya... remember when I asked you what was a date?"

"Yes I do" Yuuya just then knew what she was about to say "Would you... Would you..." Just when Cryska stopped Inia came into view "Yuuya what Cryska is trying to say is would you go out with her when we return"

With a smile from Inia Yuuya smiled and then saw Cryska pushing Inia back down and he began to laugh at that and said "Sure Cryska I would go out with you when we get back"

Cryska saw his smiling face and was dazzeled by it and she completely zoned out from it but then there was a beeping sound on Yuuya's end.

"I guess talking is done Cryska, Inia get ready were heading out in 5 minutes" with that message Yuuya closed the link and on Cryska mind she was feeling things she never felt before.

'What... What are these feelings and this happy feeling... but it was just like his feeling I felt it must mean he loves me too... Love?' Cryska face began to turn bright pink and Inia saw it and smiled to herself.

**5 minutes later**

After everyone deployed Yuuya setted out the battle plan "Valerio, Yui you guys take the bomb, Tarisa and Stella you two defend the shuttle, Inia, Cryska, you two are with me we'll pave a path for Yui and Valerio does anyone have any questions?"

"No" they all said and they charged in.

As they pushed forward towards their goal they began to encounter diffrent kind or fort classes.

Just as Yuuya passed a small astroid a beta jumped onto his tsf and began to eat his tsf but couldn't break the armor.

Yuuya immediatly pulled his dagger out and stabbed the Beta and it came off "Alright were close to the astroid I think Yui where is it?"

Yui checked her map and saw the enourmas mass of rock heading closer to earth "It's up ahead but it will collide with earth in 20 minutes! we have to pull out"

Everyone began to pull back slowly but Yuuya grabbed the bomb and flew towards the astroid but when he got close 3 Beta attacked him from the back and pushed him towards the astroid.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuuya screamed as he flew and when he hit the astroid his head hit hard against the cokpit of his tsf.

Yuuya moved his hand towards his head and felt warm blood and when he turned to his viewing screen he saw Beta coming close to him.

As Yuuya scrambled to his controls he heard a muffle shout "_Yuuya, Yuuya,_" he looked back at his screen and saw beta approaching.

Yuuya recovering from his injury immediaty setted the Bomb up "Yuuya get out of there we'll provide covering fire come on the shuttle is here!"

Yuuya then turned to his radio and found it destroyed 'I have to tell them to retreat wait signal flares!' Yuuya pushed a button and a green flare shot up in the air.

Yui and everyone saw the flare and knew what it meant "The flare Yuuya wants a retreat!" just then a red flare shot up "What the fuck is he doing he wants us to leave him!"

"He wants us to do what?!" Valerio shouted and kept firing covering Yuuya "We don't leave anyone behind he knows that!"

Just then Cryska and yui flew towards Yuuya's tsf and killed the Beta encircling him Yui turned on her microphone and yelled "YUUYA GET UP!"

Yuuya's tsf hand began to make hand sighns "I'm done tsf badly damaged, wound on head done for retreat now?!" "Yuuya get up or do you want to die like an idiot!"

He created a hand sighn again "_Leave now bomb ready to implode on my mark"_ Yui was angry by his way and picked up his tsf hand but Yuuya flung her out into space towards everyone.

"_Leave now death here only_" Cryska was about to leave but Inia shouted "Yuuya get up please let's return together please cause I need you and so does everyone else"

Yuuya thought about it but then he started to black out and when he was slowly closing and opending his eye's he said "_I don't want to see you cry and everyone I want to see your happy faces but if I make you all happy then I'll come back"_

With Inia's words Yuuya stood back up and began to fly but just when he was flying his engine blowed up "Yuuya!" Yui flew towards him so did Inia, and Cryska.

"Come on hold onto him Cryska!" Yuuya held onto their hands and when they boarded the shuttle the bomb exploded.

When Yuuya was about to board the shuttle the exlposion pushed him away from the door and Yui, Cryska, Inia, and everyone watched in horror as Yuuya disappeared into the light.

"NO YUUYA!" Yui and Cryska yelled simoltanously "Turn this ship around Tarisa!" Yui ordered her but she said "I can't we're already in the atmosphere we can't turn around!"

Yui widen her eye and began to weep for Yuuya and so did Cryska and that was the only sound on the journy back to earth.

When their shuttle landed Yui began to order a refuelment of the shuttle but the higher ups refused "But he's still alive!" "No he's dead now and it isn't worth going back up for one man!"

As Yui and the officer argued Cryska thought deepy and felt Yuuya 'Yuuya it's me Cryska are you ok!?'

In a shivering and weak voice Yuuya said "I'm- I'm not g-going to m-m-make it" Cryska kept trying to feel his body and felt a piece of metal loghed into his left rib.

'Yuuya you're going to be alright were coming up just as we speak!' Yuuya piered out of his shattered cockpit view and saw earth.

"I wish y-y-you were up h-h-here the views... W-w-wonderful" Yuuya began to choke as blood came out of his mouth and smeared on his helmet that's half busted.

Cryska watched in horror as she felt Yuuya die, she immediatly went to the control brighe and pointed her gun at them and said "Where's the fueled ship he's still alive!"

They argued with ger but she fired a round pass them "Do you think I'm playing now tell me where!"

They pointed to the shuttle that docked in with it's thrusters "it has enough fuel to get you out and back to earth but I doubt it will be able to get to his location"

"I don't care as long as I save him" Cryska and Inia quickly flew to the shuttle and loaded them selves but then Yui came with them.

"I'm coming along too" "Then strap yourself in" The shuttle began to fly up to space to Yuuya and they both thought about him.

**Same time and thought.**

'Yuuya please be safe!'

**Out in space**

Yuuya covering himself with the last of his survival blanket saw a light close to earth and smiled 'I knew it'

Authors note: I think I'm going to be creating 4 ending one more on this one mwhahahaha and I hope you guys love this cuase it's coming to an end and vote for end 1 or 2 they will choose the fate of him by reviewing! and which ever is the most I will creat it!


	6. Chapter 6 We won't give up

Copyright, I don't own Muv Luv or any of its characters.

The shuttle came closer to Yuuya's wrecked tsf and when they arrived to the tsf they saw his arm extended out with frost covering his helmet glass.

"Cryska are we to late?!" "No I can still feel his pulse but we have to hurry or he'll die" They went back to the ship and tied Yuuya to the table and found a piece of metal loghed in him.

"Yui are you ready with the bandages?" Yui nodded and as soon as Cryska pulled the metal shard out blood began to float up and Yui wiped it away before putting it on his wound stopping the bleeding.

As she dressed the wound he began to turn his head to them and out of the frost patches covering his vision he saw their faces and he held his hand to them and they both held it feeling his warm feeling (Not actually warm but you get the idea)

Cryska finished the patching on his wound but knew it wouldn't hold "Yui we have to get back to earth there we can help Yuuya!" "Ok let me strap in first"

Yui strapped herself in and Cryska began to guide the shuttle back to earth and when going through earth surface the shuttle fuel ran out.

"Yui we have a problem!" "What's the problem?" Cryska now afraid she might not be able to land "Were out of fuel" Yui began to panick as she heard that.

"How far are we from the base and surface?!" "Not far we'll crash in 2 minutes if we don't have back up thrusters!" as they looked at each other they nodded.

"It was great knowing you Yui" "And same with you Cryska I hope we make it" As they held onto anything close to them they wanted to make it out and live with the person they loved.

and when the ground began to come close they closed their eyes expecting for the worst but felt a bump, Cryska looked out the window and saw the ground at her level and cheered and Yui began to cry with joy.

"Now you guys owe us" Valerio, Stella, Tarisa, and Inia faces showed on the moniters and they smiled at them "Now is Yuuya alright?" "Now we need a medical team here now!"

Just as Yui said this the door opened and a team of medics came in and put Yuuya on the mobile bed but as they remove his helmet he turned towards Cryska and Yui and raised his hands to them before he was tooken to the medical truck.

**Scene change and 2 days later**

Cryska and Yui entered the room and saw Yuuya lying on the bed eating his lunch and watched the T.V and thats when they came in.

Yuuya noticed them and he turned to them and greeted them "Hey how are you two?" They looked at Yuuya still with a worried face "What I'm alright can't you see"

Yuuya said but they both looked at each other and shook their head at each other "Yuuya me and Cryska have something to say" "And what's that?" "We... We talked about you and..."

Yuuya saw their faces turn red and he was listening intently to them "And?" "What Cryska is trying to say is that-" "We won't give up even if we both love you" Cryska face was red but she moved her face towards Yuuya's and kissed him on the cheeks.

Yui shocked by this kissed Yuuya at his lips and by these moves Yuuya's heart began to beat faster along with his face turning red "Um... WHat... ah... DAMN!..."

Cryska and Yui put their fingers to his lips and said at the same time "It's alright were fine with it as long as you are" as their faces moved in on his Yuuya just went with it but then the door opened.

"Hey Yuuya are you doing fine now!" "I brought cake!" "Congrats. your the hero of the mission" "Hello Yuuya!" but as their faces were filled with happiness they began to step back out.

"It seems we were disturbing you player" "Hoho I knew you were the type to have a harem" Vincent said while smiling and everyone just looked at them and Cryska and Yui faces were bright red even Yuuya's

As Cryska and Yui look downwards they muttered something and they couldn't understand "What did you say?" they all said and they just yelled "JUST GET OUT!" "Yikes" "But you two had your time now it ours!"

Suddenly everyone moved in including Cryska and Inia's officer and Yui's Yuuya watched as his room began to get stuffed with people "WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE!?"

They all turned to him and said "CAUSE IT'S YOUR PARTY FOR GETTING WELL AND DESTROYING THE BETA!" Yuuya just slapped his hand to his face and Yui and Cryska just looked at him giggling but Yuuya remembered something.

"Now I guess I have to return what you two did" Yuuya moved their faces in and Yuuya kissed Yui first then Cryska but when Cryska got her's she fainted "I guess she was happy HAHAHAHA"

**AUTHORS NOTE: You know what I'm happy with this ending cause you know what this is much more happier right well this is the end of this one now tell me which one is more better lol well thank you guys for reading this Fanfiction and thank you for your reviews and I know having a harem like this is good so enjoy it and if you want just think what would happen if they didn't barge in *Wink* *Wink* if you catch my drift ;D**


End file.
